With Winter's First Snow
by Carly3008
Summary: My little flower you will not grow but you will be their strength or their downfall. the choice is yours to make.   But im only 5 replied a younger kagome.   ha... not yet but soon you shall see the prochecy that will come to be...   please review
1. The birth

11:59 pm

October 11th

Push Mrs. Higurashi she is almost there, just a little longer, push.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Mrs. Higurashi as her daughter was born.

12:00am

October 12th

Your child was born fine Mrs. Higurashi no complications what so ever. You have a beautiful baby girl. As the doctor handed over the new baby girl to be named mrs. Higurashi confirmed in her mind that she would name her daughter Kagome. She believed it to be a fitting name. Then as her child opened her eyes and gazed up at her mother mrs. Higurashi noticed that the color of her eyes where all wrong. They were blue, but it was impossible to have them because no one in her family or her husbands family had blue eyes. Interesting it was mrs higurashi opened the bundle of cloth that surrounded her daughter to find that the childs hair was silver.

Then all of a sudden the door burst open and a man in dark trey and black clothing with silver hair like her daughters walked in. he had piercing green eyes. He glanced around the room before his eyes fell on mars. Higurashi, but then they looked past her to her daughter and said the one thing that made everything all the more stranger.

Kagome

Mrs. Higurashi was speechless. She could not believe her ears how could this stranger know the name of my daughter if I had only just thought of it now that she was born. Impossible, I cant be, who is this man. Mrs. Higurashi was then brought out of her inner turmoil when the man began to speak. His voice was deep and rich but his face was aged and wrinkled.

"I come with a prophecy for the child Kagome." As he said this he nodded in the direction of the baby. All was quite in the hospital room, as if everyone was paralyzed by his presence.

To a time long past

not yet to know her true strength

meets a man thats not truly whole

strength and power yes but the cup is only half full

back farther still my flower goes

a slip yet not accident

the flower has yet to bloom

delicate it is yet it does not grow

meets a man not yet grown

a boy more beast then the one before

forward she goes to where she started

to unite two boys whose fight is wrong

they unite to fight a common goal

here the flower blooms and an angel gains its wings

but that is not all

for evil still lurks beyond grave

for she is the cure

to their plague

the flower turned angel to save the day

but be careful where she falls

because

in the wrong hands she turns

and an end to the world they know

but if the boy more beast then man

smells his scent and takes the chance

then their world might stand a fighting chance.

This is my prophecy to you remember for it will come to pass, train her well and she will not fall.

And with that said he left the building and disappeared into the night.

Cough cough mars. Higurashi now that he is gone do you have a name for your daughter yet? Asked the doctor.

Umm, yes her name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.


	2. he comes again

Chapter 2 he comes again

As time passed mrs. Higurashi noticed her daughter was far from being normal she learned much to quickly and to her grandfathers delight showed that she indeed had miko powers. As Kagome's hair grew her mother was relieved to see that it was black at the roots. When mrs. Higurashi first realized this she decided she would cut the ends of her daughters hair to get rid of the silver tips, but all for was for not, cus the next morning the sliver was back and the length would have grown back and then some. So here we come to the present where Kagome is currently 5 years old. Her eyes are a pristine blue more beautiful then any sapphire. She is not tall but her hair is already down to her lower back just above her bottom. The silver tips are about three inches long and her hair is long straight and thick. The black is so lush it seems to be blue.

Mrs. Higurashi sits in the field watching her daughter play hide and go seek with her friend from school. School another thing that is strange for a five year old. Kagome was amazingly bright, so smart that they pushed her up two whole years where she currently is in the 2nd grade. She made friends easily with one of her classmates named Chika. Chika was hiding and Kagome was counting.

Kagome sat in the field and finished counting to one hundred. Her eyes were closed and she new that she could easily find her friend if she used her powers. So she calmed her breaths and aura as she began to push out her reiki just like her grandfather had showed her. As it expanded over the grassy fields and into the forest she had pushed up against her friends aura behind some bushes just outside of the clearing in the forest trees. Kagome smiled finding her friend could be so easy that even a five year old like herself could find her. She pulled back in her reiki and rose off the ground. She new her mother to be watching over them just sitting aways off in the grass. So for chika's sake she called out ready or not here I come. And with that she sprinted no not at top speed but fast enough to pass as a regular child. She knew she was different and talented and she knew she was special. She felt like she has a purpose and she knew that this time should be used for training and that is exactly what this game was training her senses to become stronger. She rounded the bush behind her friend and popped up behind her saying tag your it. Chika yelped and began to laugh. Then she ran off into the clearing to sit in the same spot as kagome was just in to count. Kagome then turned and thought about where she could hide. And then she decided to walk deeper into the forest. Till she found a tree she could sit behind and wait. But before she was able to sit down something caught her eye. A silhouette, how could this person sneak around the woods with out her detecting him. Kagome decided to check it out and began to follow the man into another small clearing farther in the small forest.

Mrs. Higurashi I cannot find Kagome! Called Chika as she ran over to the women she considered her second mother. Mrs. Higurashi snapped to attention and was instantly up and looking around. Chika was currently freaking out so as a mother I decided to calm her down some that way we could located my daughter more efficiently. If she was hiding in the clearing she would have been much easier to spot so she must have wondered off into the forest. Before I was able to take one step I was halted by a hand on my arm.

Mrs. Higurashi my mother is here, will you be able to find kagome on your own?

I glanced down at the child and then up to the car on the other side of the field and replied with a determent yes. And with that said chika merely smiled and bounced off towards her car. I smiled at lil chika's back as she ran off towards her ride and when they drove away I jogged over to the forest edge when a feeling of foreboding washed over me. I knew something was amiss and I was greatly worried for my daughter. As I walked through the forest I came to another clearing where I immediately stopped dead in my tracks for there he was with my daughter talking to her. The same man from the hospital 5 years ago today.

I was frozen in my place and then they looked over to me and my daughter smiled and lifted up her hand telling me silently to stay. I couldnt move even if I tried I was frozen in place by sheer terror.


	3. Prophecy

_Prophecy_

hey guys you know i dont own inuyahsa and company i just borrow them and no i dont make any money from this even thought i wished i did. sigh please RR it helps you might give me an idea to add, who knows. love you guys and hope you enjoy.

A silhouette... How could this person sneak around the woods with out her detecting him. Kagome decided to check it out and began to follow the man into another small clearing farther in the small forest.

"My dearest Kagome, My flower do not lag to far behind me, come close to me I will not harm you, I come only to inform you of what is to come."

Kagome was stunned, this stranger was talking to her and knew that she was tailing him. What could have given her away. She knew that there were probably others like her that could do the things like her. "I mean I couldn't possibly be the only one."she thought. When she first started learning how to control her miko powers under the watchful eye of her grandfather she practiced the simple stuff on things around her, like the cat or the squirrels as far as stalking went, she knew enough that animals where sensitive to such things and she learned to pull in her aura completely masking it, which in turn kept her presence hidden from any thing and everything. So how could this man be able to detect her with her aura masked as it is. "Impossible, unless this man isn't all that he seems to be?" thought Kagome, and being naturally curious she spoke up.

"who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"That is a good question little flower for we are not always what we seem to be now are we? As far as who I am, I am merely a guide here to help you much like your grandfather guides you when it comes to learning control. Pay good attention young one for those lessons will help you in the future, or might I say past." As he said this he came closer and kneeled in front of me that way we would be at eye level, even though I didn't seem to notice that I did notice his eyes and how there green depths had seemed familiar. As I thought about what he said I began to get confused, it seemed that this man only spoke in riddles. "what do you mean, would you please elaborate?"

"Of course young one, I would be glad to. In a couple of years you will learn many things and I will always be here to help you, all you need is to call out to me..."

"and how would I do that?"

"Be patient Kagome I was getting to that... We are not alone for your mother has joined us now."

I glanced over to where his eyes had drifted off to and saw my mother's shocked face. I smiled at her to try and help calm here fears and raised my hand to tell her to relax and wait all will be fine. When I looked back to the strange man with the green eyes that seemed to always be smiling. I told him to continue and he began speaking again.

" You know you will not be able to call me like people do on phones, but your mind can." as he said this he poked my forehead. "To do this you would have to center your mind and picture my face. If you need my presence to protect you then I will come and be as real to you as I am now. And if you just call for my voice then you will hear my voice instead in your head where i'll be able to give you any advice you need. You can call me anytime and I will come. Do you understand?"

I thought about it for about a minute before shacking my head in the affirmative. "But I dont understand why ill need this?"

"It is because young one you will have many to protect and you will be either their strength or their downfall, it is for you to decide."

that shocked me "but how I am only 5"

"ha... Not now young one but soon, since your mother has obviously not told you about your prophecy I shall repeat it."

I nodded my head and then waited for him to continue.

To a time long past

not yet to know her true strength

meets a man thats not truly whole

strength and power yes but the cup is only half full

back farther still my flower goes

a slip yet no accident

the flower has yet to bloom

delicate it is yet it does not grow

meets a man not yet grown

a boy more beast then the one before

forward she goes to where she started

to unite two boys whose fight is wrong

they unite to fight a common goal

here the flower blooms and an angel gains its wings

but that is not all

for evil still lurks beyond the grave

for she is the cure

to their plague

the flower turned angel to save the day

but be careful where she falls

because she is the key to their downfall

in the wrong hands she turns

and an end to the world they know

but if the boy more beast then man

smells his scent and takes the chance

then their world might stand a fighting chance.

This is my prophecy for you remember because it WILL come to pass young one, train well little flower and you will not fall.

I have faith in you my Kagome.

I stared wide up at the mysterious man and he merely smiled down at me and then stood. I hadn't even noticed that he was kneeling. His green eyes began to shine some with a light that came from within in and then he was gone. It was breathtakingly amazing and then I felt hands around me as my mother hugged me. "Hi mom I'm fine do not worry please he merely talked to me and I think he was sent to watch over me."

I looked at my mothers face to find her smiling at me and hear her whisper yes darling I know, I heard, and I believe."

when I heard those words it some how made me feel lighter and I smiled back at my teary eyed mother I knew that this incident had been taxing on her emotionally and I decided to ask if we could go home. She nodded and stood grasping my hand firmly in hers we walked back to our car and drove off to our home on the shrine.

When I was buckled up in my car seat I heard a slight chuckle and turned around to see the man watching us as we drove off and then his eyes began to glow softly again before he vanished.

As I turned around in my seat I thought about how interesting the day had been, and decided that it was a good way to celebrate my birthday and when the morrow came I would train even harder because now I knew that I will have people to protect when I am older.

thats it for now tell me what you think love you guys

till next time

KAR


	4. Its time and the plan is made

Kagome trained for eleven years before the time came for the prophecy to become realty. Even though she had not realized that she would have been sucked down into the bone eaters well. When it had happened Kagome had been scared and had immediately panicked and ran away from the mistress centipede when she was after her. As she ran she knew to calm down her frantic aura enough to bring her guardian angel as she began to call him to the for front of her mind. she called for his voice and he came. in her mind she breathlessly called for help. but what she heard surprised her.

"calm down little flower and go with the flow, all will be fine."

with that said kagome calmed enough and found the will power and strength to keep running before she found inuyasha. and with that the story begins.

even though kagome was stronger then what inuyasha made her out to be, she kept quiet. she listened to the advise of her guardian angel as she liked to nickname the man with the green eyes, and she went with the flow of things. the shard hunt had began and in 2 years that had ended as well with the inu group holding about 90 percent of the shards and Naraku with only about ten percent.

kagome knew that the last battle was upon them just like everyone else in her rag tag group. she also knew that they would be able to beat the Kumo hanyou easily, it was just a matter of deceiving the deceiver. kagome had a plan, but in order for it work she would need key people, for one she would need Koga and his group who inuyasha didnt get along with very well, and then another person who inuyasha despised more then he did koga and maybe even naraku!

she would need Shesshomaru and she would have him it was all about playing the part. she had been thinking about strategies for quite some time now and knew one that would give them the edge over the kumo hanyou, one that would be very beneficial to the group and would place her in the final position to end the whole thing. she was sick of the kumo hanyou's deeds and had thought of away to make the disgusting and dishonorable creature pay for everything that he has ever done to anyone and you could count on it.

what she needed was guidance and who better to call then her guardian angel?

she looked around the group at her friends to see that sango was busy with shippo, showing him something, while the hoshi miroku was having what seemed like a very one sided conversation with inuyasha. she decided that this would be the best time for her to meet up with her guardian angel for a face to face. "it has been a while since i had last heard from him" she thought.

she then stood, picked up her bows and arrows and turned towards her group with a smile.

" guys i will be back in a bit im going for a walk ok."

miroku was the first to look at her but sango spoke first. "ok kagome but be careful."

"don't worry, i'll be fine, besides i have my arrows."

"are you sure you wont want me to come and keep you company?" asked miroku with a wag of his eyebrows. everyone got quiet and a loud thud resounded as sango's fist connected with the side of miroku's head, scaring away all the birds in the surrounding area while also successfully knocking him out for the rest of the day.

kagome merely shuck her head as she walked in to the forest.

as she walked into the forest she found a nice tree far enough away where even inuyasha wouldn't be able to hear her conversation. she sat at the bottom of the tree and calmed her aura and mind. there she called for her guardian angel bringing his face to the forefront of her mind and imagining his presence.

"My little one how you have grown."

Kagome's eyes shot open as she took in the face she hadnt seen since she was five.

"You are here."

"Of course my lil. flower, you called and i came, what is it that you need of me?"

"your counsel about a battle plan, a battle is going to begin soon." replied kagome as she stood. when she had completely risen she looked up into the face of the green eyed man and noticed he was smiling. she cocked her head to the left imitating a young pup in a way only the young and puppies could achieve. this only made the green eyed man smile bigger.

" Sounds like fun." was his reply to her statement and with that the planning began.

so yeah thats it until next time

love

KAR

p.s. make sure to review


	5. With Winter's First Snow

CHAPTER 5 WINTERS FIRST SNOW

it was the beginning of winter and the first of the snow began to fall, Kagome had just finished her planning with her guardian angel as she dubbed the green eyed man. She began the short trek back to camp when all of a sudden the first of the seasons snow began to fall, she took a deep breath inhaling the freshness of the first snow. When all of a sudden she could feel a yokai's presence, it was one she had encountered before and one of the yokai she needed to talk to.

She slowly turned around and glanced up at the stoic yokai lord.

"Good evening Sesshomaru-sama, what brings you?" she asked curiously.

Shesshomaru made eye contact briefly before looking away into the trees. This onna is different thought Sesshomaru. She is more then what she seems, why is it now that I feel the pull of her power, could it be that great where she could hide it from even me?

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

What he did not know was that the green eyed guardian angel had hidden her powers completely since Kagome could not completely mask her own aura because of its sheer magnitude, and now he had stopped so that other cards could fall into place just as he knew they would. His Flower would be protected by the demon lord this he knew for her power was to great for him to leave her in the hands of his half brother Inuyasha,now he just needed to sit back and watch the show: how fun it will be.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Sesshomaru frowned in his mind, nonsense I shall test her strength soon enough.

"Miko" Sesshomaru called "i wish to accompany you and my baka half brother."

"Oh and why is that." asked Kagome tilting her head slightly to the left.

Sesshomaru knew he need not answer her however, he did. "I wish to... observe you."

"Oh" Kagome blushed and then a small smile graced her features as she opened her mouth "I also have something to ask of you my lord."

"Then speak Miko, what is that you request of this Sesshomaru?"

"I would like for you to help me in executing this plan I came up with... a friend of mine." Kagome couldn't tell Sesshomaru who the green eyed man was, shit she barely knew who he was.

"anyways it is a plan to destroy Naraku and I am 100 percent sure that it would work. This is how it goes..."

Kagome then began to relay the plan to Sesshomaru and even though the shock did not register on his face, he was completely flabbergasted. The plan that the little miko and her friend came up with was a beautiful piece of art work that he would have probably never thought of himself.

"So what do you think?" asked Kagome.

"Its will do, I shall help you with this plan." was Sesshomaru's only reply.

so yeah thats it until next time

love

KAR

p.s. make sure to review


	6. Sesshomaru joins the group & enters Koga

CHAPTER 6 SESSHOMARU JOINS THE GROUP AND ENTER KOGA

note to reader I will place all the gaurdian thoughts in italics and when I have sesshomaru's beast talking it will be in bold. Love you guys and if you wanna give a tip please do, I need the reviews.

1—1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

'this onna is different' sesshomaru couldnt get that thought out of his head. I wonder if she knows how much power she holds. I should test her then.

Kagome had just glanced backwards and noticed that sesshomaru had a ghost of a smile upon his face. "why is he smiling, maybe he's planning something, I should be on guard." Kagome then began to stretch out her powers and relaxed becoming one with her mind, when she suddenly heard a voice, and realized it to be the voice of her guardian angel.

"_My flower, do as I instruct of you for the inu wishes to test your strength, shall we give him a run for his money?"_

Kagome began to smile. "Lets do it!"

Sesshomaru decided to push his yokai out and and run it against kagome's reiki, and as soon as he did this Kagome pushed out her reiki just as she was told. Sesshomaru was surprised and then it was a battle of power; the animals on the ground scurried left, as the bird flew right. The two stood stock still not a hair out place, no one moved as the battle of wills was under place.

"I am surprised that this onna holds so much power, but enough of thesee games I must end this before others find out about her hidden powers as well."

sesshomaru then flared his yokai in attempt to over power Kagome, but Kagome being as strong willled as she was merrely grit her teeth and pushed harder then ever before knocking sesshomaru back. A snarl was ripped from his throat and a guttural "mine" was heard from him, his eyes bleeding red at the prospect of an onna so strong and innocent in front of him. Sesshomaru was loosing himself quickly to his inner beast and in a last ditch attempt he flared his powers more, but instead of overpowering Kagome he messhed with her. "What has happened." thought sesshomaru.

A snarl was heard and a harder push was felt upon Kagome's powers.

She was told to push harder and she did but when she was told to stop pushing and accept him she became instantly confused, but her resolve was strong she would do what heer guardian asked of her to do, for he has never lead her wrong before.

Their energies became one mixing and accepting each other. It took all the resolve Sesshomaru had to stop his beast from releasing and doing who knows what to the girl who had her back to him this whole time. "it is good that she cannot see my eyes, I would not want to scare her." sesshomaru thought and then it accured to him that he wasnt supposed to care , so what if the woman saw his eyes she should fear him, he could kill the girl in less then a second, but he didnt want to.

Sesshomaru just noticed that there was a blue light around them but it was fading and so was his beast, both going back to where they came.

Kagome was the first to recover "Shall we continue on word now that I have hopefully proven my capabilities to you?"

"Hn." was all Sesshomaru said as they began their walk out of the forest. Once they left the protective covering of the trees they were met with the snarling of a angry inu hanyou, a monk and a demon slayer whom held a small kitsune kit. Once the kit saw Kagome it was nothing but a blur of fur as it bounded into kagome's arms calling out "OKASAN!"

Kagome easily caught the pup and craddled him close, telling him her own hi's.

"oy Kagome why is the ice prince here, and why were you with him in the first place?" asked Inuyasha.

" Well if you must know Inuyasha, Sesshomaru-sama is here because I askeed him to be here..."

"And WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"INUYASHA" Kagome said with a death glare. Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head but bfore he could open his mouth Kagome had softly called out "osuwari." which sent Inuyasha hurtling into the ground to get his fresh dose of dirt.

"If you would have let me continue then you would know by now." replied Kagome she then glanced at the other group members who were calmly listening. She gave them one her smiles and said that koga would be joining them soon to tell them of what she was planning but you would just have to wait.

The others quickly noded and continued on with making preparation for dinner and extra bodies while inuyasha tried to drag his self out of the ground. Then Kagome walked over to the hanyou shaped whole and said sweetly "And oh, Inuyasha, if you ever interupt me when im trying to say something again, ill make sure I put you in a whole deep enough that you wont have to worry about going to hell with Kikyou, you'll already be there, do you understand?"

a small cough and shaky yes was heard from the hanyou shaped whole .

"Good boy, now while sesshomaru is here you WILL be nice to him and get along considering we are all going to be working closely together soon enough. Do I make myself clear?"

another cough was heard,but a slight grumble followeed it.

"what was that inuyasha I didnt Sit hear Sit you Sit"

three more thumps were heard followed by aloud groan and then a weak yes.

"Good." with that said Kagome left to prepare for later on tonight, she could feel koga's two shikon shards heading her way, and she didnt want an altercation with her being taken and koga running off with her.

Their close, two jewel shards and a familiar demonic energy thought Kagome. "hey guys, koga should be here in a minute." called Kagome.

Her friends gathered around as inuyasha jumped down from a near by tree. "Oy bout time the wolf decided to show his mangy face, i've gotten bored without him." replied inuyasha

Kagome meerly rolled her eyes as her friend came into view, she merly stuck up her hand as koga ran and grasped it into his on. He was gonna start his usual my women speech when Kagome decided to cut him off before he started.

"Koga, dont, we have more important matters to talk about."

Koga looked at the seriousness of her face and took a step back.

"Whats going on did mutt face do something to make you angry again?"

HEY called inuyasha but Kagome simply looked in his direction and inuyasha quieted.

"No koga, I have something much more important to talk to you and the rest about. Come let us go and sit around the fire." Kagome turned and looked at the logs that she had asked sesshomaru to help her place around the camp fire that Sango had started there was already food cooking near the flames so everyone just went to go sit down. Sesshomaru sitting on Kagome's left with shippo in her lap then sat koga and then miroku and sango. Inuyasha decided to place himself into a nearby tree , his ears perked so that he wouldn't miss what was being said.

"Ok guys this is whats going on. I have this plan to beat Naraku, and I need all of you to help me with it and that is why I need both Sesshomaru's and Koga's help in this, I have already secured Sesshomaru-samma's assisstance and all I need is yours Koga. I can't tell you what my plan is that way Naaraku will not be able to over hear it, but I have told sesshomaru and he says that it will do. Are there any complaints or questions?" Kagome began to look around the camp when inuyasha's voice was heard in the clearing. "Oy women, why should we go with your plan, why dont we just storm the place and let me hack at the over grown spider?"

"Well for one inuyasha all your plans have led us to either defeat by the evil spider hanyou or one of us or even all of have been injured or kidnapped while following your so called plans. Where the only thing we do is try to stand out of the way and help you find away to hack at the guy. My plan will actually work unlike all your feeble attempts." do I need to even go on?

"The miko has a point Little brother, and her plan is brilliant." added Sesshomaru with a smile that chilled everyone but Kagome and the oblivious kit in her arms to the bone.

"Arigato Gozaimasu Sesshomaru-sama." said Kagome.

"I must agree with Kagome's logic too inuyasha, she has never lead us wrong when she's taken the lead in things and is very open to our suggestions, I think we should go for it, what about you Sango my darling?"

Sango blushed at Miroku's last remark and nodded in agreement. "Yes I think so too, I have no problems with letting Kagome lead us, besides she does much better then inuyasha does on a good day."

"But she is weak, she will be of no use on the battle field." said Inuyasha with a smirk thinking that he had gotten one up on Kagome.

Kagome was listening to what inuyasha said when she felt her Angel speak through her. "I am not weak, I am much more then what I seem not just the guarder of the jewel, but a flower yet to bloom, do you wish to feel a taste of my power even though it may not be full strenght it is much more then you or kikyou's combined." replied Kagome. Then she heard the words flair your powers and know ing that it was her angel she did so. A great blue light burst forth and covered the clearing with its blueish light while going into the woods. All felt the marvel that was Kagome's powers they felt the heaviness upon their souls and energy and were slightly fearful that their friend held so much power, all glad to not be her enemy. She was not hurting with her powers just merely showing and in a blink of an eye the light faded back into Kagome to become a soft glow around her body.

"Magnificent." Sesshomaru breathed letting go of the breath he didnt even know he was holding. Then he felt a pulse from within, his beast.

**Mate, there is our mate we shall have our mate, she is ready for us.**

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly with his beasts realization. "The miko as our mate", and for some reason he could not say that the thought disgusted him in the least. The only question was how to go about claiming her?

_Good flower you have done well my child now rest and prepare for the one for you is in your mists and will begin to stake his claim, oh and have fun child for he will help you when the time comes._

"Angel-sama what do you mean?"

_You will understand soon child just keep your eyes open, and you shall see that the one next to you will be there for you now and then. That is all I can reveal to as of now._

Kagome was slightly confused from what her guardian angel had said to her, but for some reason she was not alarmed and had a little inkling that it had to do with the stoic lord sitting next to her. She had seen the shock on his face when she had flared her powers and was quite amused. Miroku was surprised and Sango merely smiled.

"Ok guys lets eat and get some rest." with that said the inutaisho group ate the cooked meat and went on to go to sleep, sesshomaru leaning up against a tree. Kagome and Shippo two feet away in a sleeping bag. Inuyasha in a tree with miroku and sango snuggled up underneath it. And koga laying near them on the other side of the tree.

so yeah thats it until next time

love

KAR

p.s. make sure to review


	7. Begin the War

The Begin the War

As the sun began to rise, sesshomaru welcomed the coming warmth, it would mean that the miko would not be as cold as she was through out the night. Even though she was snuggling with her kit she still shivered, it made him feel... weird, he had the greatest impulse to go over and snuggle with her, but he refrained from doing so; it would not look good if he randomly went around snuggling up to miko's and especially those taken by his brother. His brother, just the thought of him snuggling with his miko made him angry enough to kill. No he couldn't let his miko be anything more to his brother than a friend, and any other male for that matter. He didn't realize when he began to think of Kagome as his but he would be damned if he ever gave her up to anyone.

As the suns rays reached the sleeping onna that was currently clouding the thoughts of a certain daiyokai, began to awaken slowly. Sesshomaru decided that he would wait a little longer...

Kagome was awake and had a great sense of foreboding so she decided to have a talk with her guardian angel.

She decided that laying in bed and calling him with her mind was the best option for the moment. So while she lay in the sleeping bag cuddling her kit she called him.

"_What can I do for you my little flower?"_

"Guardian-sama I am nervous, a feeling of great foreboding is present in my mind and I believe something evil is on its way."

"_You are correct in your assumptions little one, the time for battle is upon us and your time to shine is now, the great battle that happened after the bigger battle, but really was before; that leads to his defeat or the world's damnation. This is what is to happen, I can tell you no more then that because your are the one that will bring this all to fruition, along with your soul mate."_

"What do you mean by all this, what could I possibly do to bring about such things?"

"_Remember all that I have taught you little one, the battle will start soon and you must lead your friends into it, they count on you, but I shall be ever present fighting along side you through out the whole battle, so do not worry little one you and your intended shall be safe."_

"My intended? Who is that?"

_A chuckle was heard resonating softly inside Kagome's thoughts "soon you shall see, for even those as dense as a rock can be porous enough for water to pass through."_

"Hey and what was that supposed to mean?" fumed Kagome inside her mind.

Another chuckle was heard before the guardian decided that it was time to speak up. "_I shall join you shortly, dress in the battle armor that I have had placed into your bag just for this occasion even though it may not seem like much it will protect you from many wounds and fires that may rage out because of this battle be ready soon my flower."_

With those last words the guardian was gone from Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome decided that it would be wise to head her guardians warnings. She opened her eyes and removed her self from the sleeping bag without jostling her kit. She walked over to the overstuffed black bag. Her other one never lasted the two years; she wouldn't be surprised if this one suffered the same fate. She looked through the bag till she got to the bottom and sure enough their was was a plastic covering on what looked like battle clothes. However, these clothes did not seem to be of Japanese origin or even design. She pulled the clothes out and took them inside Kaeda's hut so that she would be able to change. Everyone else was highly confused at the silent and contemplative face of their usually joyous and jubilant miko.

"Sesshomaru, what do you think has happened to Kagome?" asked miroku

"Hn, I do not know monk."

"**Our mate, something is wrong, fix it, she worries over something."**

"Indeed, after she comes out I will see to her needs for now go back, I cannot have you interfeering with what we have accomplished so far by you making yourself known." was sesshomaru's reply.

" **You better hurry or I will take matters into my own hands."**

"Hn." was all sesshomaru thought.

"Guys!" called Kagome. Lots of gasps were heard and sesshomaru opened his eyes not even noticing that he had closed them, to see what was going on.

Even though he tried to hide it he could barely stop his jaw from hitting the ground but the ever widinnig of his eyes was obvious to everyone. The wolf took it upon himself to whistle.

Without noticing sesshomaru let loose a low growl that only the wolf, kit and hanyou were sure to hear.

Koga's back straightneed, from the possessive growl that the daiyokai had let loose and inuyasha stared at his brother. Shippo had woken up with a fright and looked around for his surrogate mother, when he noticed her current state of dress.

"Mom, you look nice, but why are you dressed like that?" asked a curious shippo.

Sesshomaru decided to pay attention to what was going on.

"Well shippo, im dressed in a type of battle armor that was prepared for me."

sesshomaru looked at her clothes as she began to describe exactly what each piece of cloth did. The hood would keep her hair out of her way in battle and the piece that went over her mouth and nose was for dirt and miasma. The hood then went down where it was connected to the shirt that was more like a bra then anything that had a parachute like cloth over it for the shoulders. Next was the skirt that flowed loosely about her hips it was only mid calf length but was indestructible like the rest of the clothes previously mentioned. Then they went down further to some knee length boots that looked more like something you would see on a super hero. The whole outfit was white and light blue including the tie that was for her hair. On her side there was a sword in a white sheath and on her back Kagome had her bow and arrows. so its almost like the avatars outfit just more girly.

As Kagome talked about her clothes sesshomaru undressed her with his eyes, not knowing what she meant by "avatar" and figured her to be rambling; but before his thoughts could go on to far he mentally shuck his head and cleared his mind, that way he could better pay attention to what it was that she was saying.

"Today the battle begins and we shall have another fighter besides us, he will be here momentarily, so we must move on for naraku is on his way. Just a little ways north is a clearing that I have picked for us to fight in. shippo you are to stay here and protect rin with jakkens help."

"Why must I stay and listen to your order onn..."

"Jaken listen to the miko or..." Started sesshomaru, happy that he didnt have to finish his sentence before the youkai began to beg forgivness and do his bidding.

"Yes m'lord, right away." replied jaken as he fell to the ground face forth in a bow.

"Hn." replied sesshomaru as he stepped forward and kicked the youkai into the hut. shippo simply took rins hand and they skipped into the hut as he sent a simple "Hai, okaasan." over his shoulder.

"Ok, now inuyasha this is what you need to do when we get to the battle field naraku is gonna figure that you will run to the front swinging tetsiega in hopes of nailing him with one of your deadly attacks, but if you don't then he'll be thrown for a loop. I want you to back me up ill need your help. Miroku and Sango I'll need you two to help clear a path to naraku so that I can get a clear shot. This is just the gist of whats gonna happen. Koga, you need to incapacitate kagura, dont kill her, just keep her busy. She'll get the hint and play long, have your boys double team kanna, and me and sesshomaru go after naraku. Is that clear?"

"Oi, Kagome why cant I go and get naraku, I need to avenge kikyou."

"No, inuyasha, if you were to do that you would destroy everything that needs to be in order to easily defeat naraku." said Kagome calmly as she gave the hanyou a death glare good enough to rival sesshomaru's.

"Now lets go you guys, we need to make it to the clearing before naraku gets to close to the children."

"Understandable, I will carry the miko."

everyone turned and stared at the quite, stoic being known as Sesshomaru.

"Why do you suddenly want to carry her you bastard?" Asked Inuyasha.

"Because little brother I am the fastest, you would need to run even top speed to catch up with me when I am using my cloud.

And since my orb is even faster than that, I believe that I shall carry her."

"Fine with me." said Kagome causing everyone else's jaws to drop. Kagome walked over to sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same.

"Now guys go on ahead, well catch up." No one wanted to leave the two together but didn't want to upsert the miko on such an important day, therefore, all left without much of a complaint besides some worried noises and sounds emitting from some of the groups occuputants.

"Sesshomaru I worry for Inuyasha, I don't think that he will do as I have told him to and I need your help especially in bringing naraku down. Huh, its snowing how ironic that it would start to snow again the day of the fight." said Kagome as she snuggled into the tall demon lord more.

Sesshomaru's grip tightened around the miko and he shocked Kagome when he bent down and nuzzled her neck.

"What are you..."

"Its been along time since I've seen you dressed like this Kagome, the only difference is that I will be better able to protect you this time." said sesshomaru as he moved one of his arms down kagome's thigh and then underneath, pulling her up to carry her bridal style.

"Shh, say nothing my Kagome, you will understand in time." and with those last words he pressed his lips gently to hers successfully covering the young and blushing miko in his sent.

What Sesshomaru didn't expect was for the sent of arousal to be present so soon which brought forth a slight growl from him as he pressed his lips more forcefully to hers. When Kagome heard the growl she gasped slightly and the lord took full advantage of the moment and placed his tongue into her mouth to explore the warm cavern.

Reluctantly he pulled away. "Miko you know not what it is you do to me." he whispered into Kagome's ear, inhaling as there was another spike in her sent. Then he smirked "I would show you if we weren't so pressed for time and you must lead your friends into battle."

"Yes..." was Kagome's breathless reply as she tried to gain her composure, "your right, lets go."

they were then engulfed in the blue orb of light and shot out north leaving the hut and those that inhabit it behind. They soon passed over the group and landed in the clearing 5 secs before the others were upon them.

Sesshomaru had placed Kagome on the ground as the others ran into the clearing. They turned to see the guys advance and gave them the look that showed complete and utter determination.

"Today..." she started waiting for the others to pay attention. she began again once everyone was looking her way, "Today, ill show you the real power that I posses and when I return ill have even more. I have sat back and let myself go through many things, always depending on others; however, today that will not happen, ill show you that I can actually take care of myself. All will be made clear to you afterwards."

"Such a big speech, from such a tiny miko, don't you agree, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Naraku as he appeared in the clearing. A menacing growl was heard as Sesshomaru made his reply "Do not place me on the same thought level as a dispicable hayou such as yourself."

everyone got into a battle stance as naraku's minions gathered around. Kagome was the only one whom had yet to face the enemy; but when she did the look of pure fire in her glacier eyes sent chills down everyone's backs and brought a smile to Sesshomaru's face.

As she pulled her bow from over her shoulder and put in an arrow took aim and fired in less then three seconds giving out a resounding battle cry that made those on the otherside cringe in fear and the inutaisho gang felt the immense powers she possessed; that filled their hearts with joy as they let out their own crys and joined the battle.

The arrow had been shot at naraku and he had tried to bring up a barrier but the arrow had brought it down. He was barely able to move out of the way, but he managed. Then next thing naraku knew Kagome was running towards him and if he wanted to live he needed to do something and fast. Kagura was preoccupied with the wolf prince and kanna was being double teamed by the prince's lakeys. The hords of demons were being decimated by the slayer, monk, and inuyasha, who wouldnt even look his way. Sesshomaru was with Kagome fending off some demons to get to him and getting closer by the second. Naraku was desperate.

Sesshomaru, Naraku is getting desperate, I can see the jewel I need you to unleash an attack on him so that he wont notice me.

Sesshomaru nodded towards Kagome and then jumped as far left of Kagome as he could that way she could sneak up around back of naraku. She hid her aura just like she would do when she was a kid, but she took it one step further when she made a small barrier containing her energy signal in the middle of the field, successfully making almost like she left a doupleganger behind. As she walked through the trees crouching low to the ground she could see sesshomaru engaging Naraku in a sort of battle; thats when she heard his voice.

"_MY, my, my little flower, you are doing a great job so far."_

"Guardian-sama, good of you to make it, is there something you need?"

"_Yes, actually, you need to remember the things that you did when you were younger if you want any hopes on defeating naraku and saving their lives."_

as he said this he pointed at Kagome's friends on the battlefield. she noticed that they were becoming slightly overwelmed and would not be able to fight to much longer.

"What! I cant, I wont be able to protect them. Why does all this responsibility fall upon my shoulders?"

"_Kagome, my little angel, do not worry for kami would not place such a burden on anyone that would not be able to carry it."_

Kagome's shoulders sagged slightly, but instantly perked back up once his words sunk in.

"I must be strong for them." was her last thought as they sneaked further into the woods. Once they were three feet behind naraku the guardian began to speak again.

"_Kagome, let me do this with you, that way you will be able to channel your powers better."_

"Ok." Kagome nodded her head as she felt her guardian push his body flush against her and sort of meld with hers. She felt twenty times stronger and she knew that he had opened up some of her powers by doing such. Then they charged, sword in hand and sliced the air where naraku's head used to be.

He had dogged to the left and shot out a tentacle. Kagome then jumped over the appendage and spun in the air slicing it off. Landing on the ground.

When this happened everyone in the field paused. Then inuyasha realized that Kagome was fighting Naraku and started to run her those the slayer and monk who needed his help the most. Sesshomaru noticed this but didn't move stop him, instead he shot attacks toward those he left inorder to ellivate their burden somewhat. Kagome had already got to him."INUYASHA, SIT BOY!" bellowed Kagome as she dodged another blow from Naraku.

"You wish to fight me alone Kagome, how touching. You should know that I do not wish to kill you miko; no-quite the contrary, I wish to mate with you." said Naraku.

This elicited many growls from the demons in the inutaisho group. Sesshomaru was instantly at Kagome's side eyes flashing as anger shuck his tall 6'7" frame.

"Do not worry Sesshomaru I have this disgusting pig." spat Kagome.

With that she shot off the ground towards the disgusting hanyou shooting a blast from the tip of her sword, which naraku dodged,. But Kagome quickly countered by spining and landing a roundhouse kick to the evil hanyou's skull. She then came around with the other leg and brought it down on naraku's head. It was then that she saw the jewel and she quickly reached out grabbing it. She then pulled back her fist and smashed it into Naraku's noise, successfully breaking it and yanking away the jewel shards.

Naraku fell on the ground behind Kagome.

Naraku then coughed blood a launched one of is tentacles at Kagome. Inuyasha who had finally brought himself out of the dirt saw this and tried to launch himself in the way. However, Kagome wasn't gonna have any of that as she jumped to the side calling out SIT BOY barely stopping Inuyasha as the beads broke around his neck giving her just enough pause to deal the finishing blow to naraku. She sliced off the tentacle and shot forward. She charged the sword with her miko powers with the help of her guardian, who mostly kept her arm steady and her footing sure as she pushed her sword deep into naraku's chest where his heart would be, flaring her powers around the area they were in. a blast shot into the air where they were and went straight to where naraku's hidden heart was located, destroying it. Their Kagome stood as the Naraku's ashes blew away in the wind. When she stood straight her guardian sama detached from her and smiled. All of a sudden shesshomaru was next to her.

"_Relax inu, I will not harm your mate I must simply do you a favor." said the guardian as he began to smile. He stepped forward and placed his forehead to Kagome's._

"Huh!" was all Kagome was able to say before her guardian began to speak.

_To the past we go with you for the task is not yet through _

_to a time of war and fear my angel will appear_

_to a time of destruction and pain my flower will heal all the same_

_he will find my flower here the man more beast then he appears_

_take her in, for she holds his sent _

_and learn to love again._

With those lines said Kagome was taken up into a ball of light and shot back towards the well. As the ball of light reached the well a giant beam of blue light shot from the well, before it died away just as quickly as it came. Sesshomaru and the others tried to catch her but when they got to the well she was already gone.

Then as they stood gathered around the well the green eyed man appeared.

And before any one could move he brought up his hand and froze everyone where they stood.

_Now let me explain before yo try to kill me inu, not like you could. I am here to see that my little flower gets the chance to bloom. I sent her back in time to meet a younger shesshomaru._

"That is how I meet her..." spoke Sesshomaru in a calmer voice. He then smiled at the memory scaring the bejeebers out of everyone present.

"Oi, old man why did you do that?"

_because hanyou, she is needed to bring down an ever present threat that is cappable of time jumping. He is the reason why the evil hanyou you fought here was able to exist. Kagome was born in the far future where she was able to train without his influence around her, becauuse i was strong enough to sheild her pressemce with my own. the day she was born a placed a seal on her powers that way they would come out slowly enough for her to adjust to them and not overwelm her at birth. she came back here to defeat the hanyou and now she has to go further back to fight the one that pulls the strings behind Naraku._

"Wait, so your telling us that Naraku was someone elses puppet? How ironic." spoke miroku as he reached out to fondle Sango's bottom. There was a nice thud sound followed by a growled hentai.

The green eyed man gave a chuckle before continuing to speak..

_Yes the monk is correct in his assumption; Kagome was born for many purposes and this just happened to be one of them. She will go further back in time and meet a younger sesshomaru, who in return will protect her, and fight beside her. They will sleep together, eat together, train together, and face this ever present evil together. Until she is returned to the future in a couple of days. She has physically stopped aging now that way it will not impede in her quest. I am pretty sure that lord Sesshomaru already knows this since he has lived it already._

"Indeed. All we have left to do is wait, I assume you will be going back in time with Kagome as a familiar face, besides my own, correct?" asked sesshomaru.

_Most definitely, besides how do you think some of those... more, interesting predicaments that left a certain miko blushing, happened in the first place._

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization as another smile graced his face. Those were quite interesting indeed.

The green eyed man laughed as sesshomaru gave his own little chuckle, while the others in the field were completely lost and very terrified by sesshomaru's sudden show of emotions.

"Hmm... Naraku has failed me, maybe John isn't as incompetent as I figured him to be... he has obviously found the girl."

stated the man as he slowly opened his Grey-Green eyes. He was well built, with a lithe thin body of about 6'1". he closed them again and an image of Kagome in the distant past fallen in the well went across his mind. He smiled. "Maybe, I may be able to... enjoy her company." then he began to chuckle in the darkness of his chambers.

sorry that the wait was so long, you know how school can be. so enjoy the story and i'll get on with writing the next chapter. please RR i need them, im easily discoouraged. ok i fixed many of my mistakes so there shouldnt be to many problems with following the story pleaseR&R im getting discouraged.

love you guys

karlie out


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome woke up five minutes later in the bottom of the well. A great feeling of forbearance passing over her, as fear trickled down her spine, she knew that she was being watched however, by who, she was not aware of. All she knew was that a great evil was with her and that at that moment her training would have to begin again and much more rigorously if she wanted to survive the next day let alone till the morning light.

"R.I.P. Here lies the rest of my childhood fun." Kagome whispered half jokingly. "OK no more fun and games I got to get out of here." with that last thought Kagome began to look for footholds in the well. It was still empty which was good she might have drowned if it was full, but she might have also been able to swim upwards also. She decided that the best thing she could possibly do was jump up the well, not quite how inuyasha has done in the past but how she used to jump up trees when she was a child.

A ten year old Kagome sat in front of the great Goshinboku, knowing that it would be of many uses to her in her future yet to come, but how she did not know.

She heard a sound off to her left but still behind her. It would not help to get excited, so she calmed her nerves and stretched out her aura, but she could find no traces of whom ever was sneaking up behind her. It must have been only one person, the man with the green eyes.

"Yes, guardian-sama? You wish to speak with me." it was her hopes of sounding intelligent that she spoke with such grace and careful consideration of her next word.

"_Hmm, you are getting better or did you just assume that it was me, who was behind you, and has been behind you for a good thirty minutes now."_

Kagome was at a loss for words, she calmed her expression before turning and facing her tutor, she noticed his half smile and saw the twinkle in his eyes. He had made that noise on purpose, to finally get her to notice him, well two could play this game.

Hnn, indeed I have known that you have been behind me for quite sometime now, but I chose to acknowledge your presences now." Kagome finished her statement controlling the smirk that wanted to be let out.

"_Really now, well if your training o far has been such a success that you can finally find me you should be more then capable of hopping up this tree."_ his smile was full out now. Kagome watched before her eyes as the scenery changed and he moved us to some far way place where all the trees where different from what she was used to. Not a branch was upon them and they were so tall and slim with what seemed to be the largest leaf like branches that hung at the very top of the tree coming out and away from the tree at the very top of the tree, so unlike the trees in Tokyo. He then pointed at the tallest tree in the area which had to be at least 80 feet tall. It was next to another tree that was a good 60 feet tall and to the first trees back was another tree that was about 30 feet tall. It was pretty much in between the two taller trees but placed a little behind its two taller counterparts.

"What kind of trees are these?"

"_These are coconut trees and are native to many tropical climate places, such as the Caribbean islands and Florida, but mostly islands. But using these three trees and no more I want you to scale to the top of the tallest of the three trees. To do this you must channel your energy into the soles of your shoes, but first we shall channel it into the soles of our feet because it is easier, so take off your shoes and watch carefully I shall only show you once."_

with this said Kagome sat down and took off her shoes all the while watching the green eyed man.

The bottom of his shoes suddenly began to turn red as his aura and energy permeated from the soles of his shoes. He then lept into the air and began bouncing from tree to tree as he went upward. He only used two of the tree trees as he took no more then two steps and bounced to the next tree a good five feet upward just to repeat himself again. A beautiful sight it was as he spun around to meet the tree with his feet for a second and then be gone from it just as quickly as he met. Soon he ran out of small trees and simply took three more steps then usual to propel himself into the air and spin into a small backflip that had him landing into the center of the tree.

"_Now listen well my flower if you touch the leaves they will not hold your weight for but a second, you must quickly move to the center of the tree where it will be able to sustain your weight, understood?"_

"Hai!"

"_Good." _he then lept down from his perch infront of Kagome and hauled her to her feet. "_Now begin."_

As her aura calmed she tried to channel her energy into the soles of her feet. It was not too difficult she just had to do the opposite of what she does when she flared it out. She tried imagining that she was filling the bottom of her feet with her energy like she would a glass with milk. Soon a blue glow swallowed her feet and then she was running towards the second tallest tree. She jumped and touched it with one foot before bouncing off, but she moved so quickly that she almost hit the tree head on, literally. She placed her hands on the tree to slow down the movements but remembered that she was being watched and pushed herself up the tree with her left foot. Two more steps and she realized that because of the slope of the tree she would not be able to hang on for another step. She jumped backwards and spun catching the tree this time with her left foot and hands. She used her right as the push off but gentler this time. She was off of the tree and moving towards the biggest one again. This time she need not her hands as she landed with her toes just to be gone again. As she made her way to the top she decided to push herself up the shorter of the two taller trees as much as she could. As she got to the top of the tree she hurled herself up and into the air. She touched a leaf of her target tree, but it simply bowed underneath her weight and she had grabbed it with her hand, falling. She was not close enough to the tree where she would be able to catch herself and this fall could possibly mean death for her. As she clutched at the tree leaf it bit into her hand before snapping her up into the air. She landed smack dab in the center, hands a mass of cuts and tares. She had done it; barely, but she had done it nonetheless.

"_Come my flower you have done very well and I can see that you learned much faster then I thought, even if you would have fallen I would have caught you; your sense of self reliance on the other hand is breathtaking, and I can rest assured that you will be able to take care of yourself."_

I jumped from the tree to be caught in my guardians arms, exhausted. I fell soundly asleep.

"_I shall place you in your bed, sleep well my flower, and never forget my lessons to you, you shall need them little one."_

the memory hit her like a ton of bricks so vivid was her very first lesson on scaling those trees. She smiled, after she had mastered it they had moved onto the buildings of Tokyo. She would be fine, this would be a piece of cake. She quickly moved some of her energy to her feet and lept from the ground onto the wall. She then started bouncing back and forth with one foot on each side of the well till she made it to the top and simply hopped out onto the lip of the well.

Then she came face to face with a demon she did not expect to see.

"Sesshomaru-sama." she whispered and then blushed as she gazed at the younger looking lord who she had just recently shared a kiss with.

He then walked closer, and then sniffed?

"Onna, why is it that you bare this sesshomaru's sent? I have no recollection of ever seeing you or smelling your sent until now, tell me why it is that you hold my sent?" Sesshomaru was glaring at her, this young boy who seemed to be about 17 was glaring daggers and ordering her about!

Till next time guys please RR

and yes I do sometimes change from like third to first person as you have noticed if its confusing to be scared to ask me a question, and ill help you figure it out.

Love you guys... :)

Karlie out.


End file.
